


What if I Shout it Out?

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: A Matt è rimasta in mente la voce di Frank.La voce sexy di Frank Castle.Un ottimo ricordo per una serata solitaria.





	What if I Shout it Out?

La voce di Frank gli era sempre piaciuta.  
Fin da quando l'aveva sentita per la prima volta, su quel tetto, prima di ricevere un proiettile in testa. Quando l'aveva incontrato di nuovo, poi, era rimasto sorpreso dal timbro ruvido e al tempo stesso morbido dell'uomo. Era bassa, era roca, la sua voce, ma aveva una grande dolcezza dentro di sé. Desiderava... sentirla di nuovo.  
Vicino al proprio orecchio, aggiungeva una parte neppure così piccola dentro di lui.  
Tutto era precipitato quando Frank lo aveva legato con le catene, rimanendo a preparare il suo attacco parlandogli, spiegandogli il proprio punto di vista. Dicendogli che non erano così diversi. Mentre una parte aveva rifiutato con convizione, gridando che no, lui era un uomo retto, non uccideva come quella psicopatica della sua ex, che non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa di simile; una parte di lui aveva ululato ben altro: lo spero che tu sia diverso da me. Sono un Omega, e spero davvero, davvero tanto che tu abbia una bella sorpresa per me lì sotto.  
Aveva cercato di glissare su quei pensieri, tenerli nella propria mente mentre dalla sua bocca uscivano solo le legalissime e giuste parole di un avvocato in calzamaglia. O, da qualche tempo, in un'armatura leggera e molto efficace.  
Man mano che Castle andava avanti, Matt si mordeva l'interno della guancia, o la lingua, cercando di non emettere odori, di non far capire cosa passasse all'interno della sua testa.  
Ma, dannazione, era difficile nascondere quanto si stesse eccitando. Per fortuna Frank decise di movimentare la cosa. La pistola, il testimone, e per il tempo successivo grazie al cielo almeno quel problema terminò. Il resto andò a rotoli, decisamente, ma almeno non dovette piangere la morte di un innocente con i pantaloni bagnati.  
Quando era tornato a casa e il senso di colpa e la stanchezza avevano preso il sopravvento, Matt si era addormentato pieno di agitazione e con molti incubi.  
Non si capacitò quindi come mai, poche sere dopo, si trovò con un'erezione e l'ano che lasciava gocce di liquido nel suo morbidissimo intimo.  
Era nel letto da nemmeno un'ora, una musica rilassante che suonava dalla radio sveglia. Aveva poggiato il libro stampato - niente braille, quando era solo amava leggere i libri normali: poggiava la punta delle dita sulle parole e percepiva le parole dallo spessore dell'inchiostro stampato - sul comodino, ed era rimasto in silenzio, ad ascoltare il proprio corpo.  
Sì, era decisamente eccitato. Si toccò il torace, e il ricordo delle catene gli infiammò la mente. Si morse il labbro, stringendo il pugno che aveva sul petto.  
Col cazzo che non si capacitava come potesse essersi eccitato a pensare a quello. Nonostante tutte le cose brutte, nonostante tutte le delusioni, il pensiero di quell'uomo che lo legava e che gli parlava con quella dannatissima voce gli faceva ancora cose. Che, tradotto, voleva dire un sedere che gridava e il bisogno di avere qualcosa dentro. Sospirò a bassa voce, mentre con una mano scendeva a toccarsi delicato tra le gambe, allargando le cosce e iniziando a strofinarsi il membro dalla lunghezza notevole per essere un Omega. Credeva di avere un corpo elegante, e i genitali non erano l'eccezione. Uno spreco di centimetri, gli veniva da pensare ogni tanto. Fino a quel momento, Matt non aveva mai pensato di poter fare l'attivo con un altro del suo sesso, e... Oh. Karen. Sì, in effetti Karen era un'Omega, ed il suo membro in quel caso sarebbe servito. Giusto. Poteva pensare a Karen, per toccarsi. Ai suoi capelli biondi, al suo sorriso, alla sua barba e alle sue mani forti, alla sua voce roca... ma elegante.  
Matt percepì la propria erezione pulsare tra le mani, e sospirò. Non poteva mentire a se stesso. Non anche in quei momenti, almeno. Quindi decise di sistemarsi meglio, afferrare dal comodino il grosso dildo rigido che si era comprato al sexy shop del quartiere e passarselo delicato sul petto con la mano libera, immaginando che fosse quello di Frank. Sarebbe stato così? Duro, grosso ed eccitato per lui?  
Matt deglutì, sospirando nel sentire la punta rigida dell'oggetto premere contro il suo capezzolo. Chissà se amava le cose particolari, Frank. Chissà se lo avrebbe legato ancora al letto, o su un tetto, abbassandosi i pantaloni in un gesto molto alfista e lo avrebbe obbligato a succhiargli il membro. Perché l'avrebbe totalmente fatto.  
Matt si morse il labbro inferiore, gli occhi chiusi, nel muovere il membro dal proprio petto all'addome, strofinandolo sull'ombelico e premendo appena. Chissà come aveva la punta. Grossa? Sottile? Dura o più elastica? Sarà stato circonciso?  
Ogni pensiero portava con sé un'immagine, e Matt sospirò con un sorriso mentre il dildo scivolava a carezzargli i peli pubici, la base del membro e i piccoli testicoli.  
E quelli? Saranno stati grossi, uniti, o lo scroto si divideva in due consistenti palle da succhiare? Poteva provarle a prenderle tutte, avrebbe avuto il membro fino alla base dentro di sé, e poi lentamente gli avrebbe chiesto con un miagolio di inserire anche quelle. E insieme al suo grosso pene avrebbe avuto anche due dita, ai lati, che lo allargavano, mentre quella voce così sexy gli chiedeva come stava. Lui avrebbe risposto gemendo, dicendo che lo voleva, lo voleva tutto. E allora oltre agli indici di Frank attraverso il suo sfintere sarebbero passati anche i suoi testicoli, che avrebbero riempito il suo condotto e compresso ulteriormente il suo membro.  
E avrebbero goduto sia lui che Castle.  
Mentre immaginava, Matt aveva affondato senza grandi problemi il membro finto nel proprio ano, abituato a quella larghezza e già bagnato e pronto ad accogliere qualsiasi cosa ci entrasse. O forse qualcosa anche di più grosso.  
  
L'orgasmo era un momento particolare, per Matt.  
La fantasia che stava vivendo lasciava lo spazio al qui e ora, a lui con le gambe aperte che gemeva e si penetrava velocemente, la testa gettata all'indietro, tra le lenzuola di seta.  
Si vedeva così, steso e urlante, e la sua mente aggiunse il dettaglio di quel grosso ex militare fuori dalla sua stanza, che lo guardava venire e mugolare il suo piacere.  
Quando i tremiti arrivarono verso la fine estrasse con un movimento unico il dildo, un singulto che gli uscì dalla bocca, mentre senza più forze lo poggiava su un fazzoletto che teneva sempre aperto per evenienze simili sul comodino. Si sdraiò sul letto, completamente, per poi girarsi a fatica e avvolgersi nel lenzuolo.  
Avrebbe dovuto riflettere su questa sua infatuazione, assolutamente. Ma era troppo stanco, adesso. Decise di perdonarsi quel vizio: Frank era una persona che andava assolutamente giudicata per le sue azioni e tutte le cose orribili che aveva compiuto, ma lui era libero, nell'intimità del suo letto, di pensare anche a lui.  
Tanto mica se lo sarebbe sposato. Forse.


End file.
